


Sharing Is for Losers

by greeny1710



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Max is ready to fight the French at every given opportunity, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Daniel was Max's.And Max doesn't like sharing what belongs to him
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 135





	Sharing Is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Request from: **honestlyseb** : _Can we have more jealous Max😇_
> 
> im very sorry it took until now to write this but I hope u enjoy x

Max wouldn’t classify himself as a jealous person. 

He just liked keeping what was his to himself. 

It’s not that he didn’t want Daniel to have his own friends or anything. Daniel routinely went out without him, went to the gym without Max (mainly that was because Michael had now banned them from working out together after they just ended up sticking their hands down each other shorts), would go out for dinner with his mates without Max sometimes. 

It was just that when Daniel was dressed as he currently was, Max had a hard time wanting to share him with the world. 

The Monaco race weekend was always a busy one, full of them being sent off on media obligations and talking with celebrities alongside getting in all their fitness and track walks (not that most of the drivers bothered with a Monaco track walk, there wasn’t much point in it). 

Hands down the most annoying event that drivers can get dragged into, at least from Max’s perspective (a certain annoying little fucking Monegasque would highly disagree and say it’s one of the best things but he wasn’t relevant), is that stupid Amber Lounge fashion show. Why the fuck would Max want to dress up in the stifling heat in a suit that he hated and parade himself in front of all those women and men for them to stare and clap at him like he needed that validation? He wasn’t an attention whore like some clowns were. Fashion was stupid. 

It would’ve helped Max’s cause in believing that fashion was stupid if it wasn’t for the fact that Daniel fucking loved it. 

And Daniel loving it meant that Daniel did the fashion show. 

He didn’t do it for the validation, not like Baby Clown did. He just did it because he liked it. 

Max would definitely also be lying if he didn’t say he loved seeing Daniel in the suit. The suits, admittedly, were normally pretty nice, especially the ones Daniel wore. It really didn’t harm things either that the deep navy suit Daniel had been dressed in this time reminded Max of all those years of Daniel in the Red Bull race suit. 

He missed his boyfriend wearing the Red Bull suit, okay? He was allowed to get a bit hot under the collar when he saw his boyfriend basically wearing it again. 

Not to say that Max didn’t love Daniel wearing the yellow Renault gear, because he looked fucking stunning in that too. 

But that deep navy? 

_Fuuuuuuck_

Daniel looked drop dead gorgeous.

And everyone else seemed to fucking notice it too. 

This is where Max came into difficulties. 

They weren’t out. At least, not properly. They didn’t exactly hide it, but they didn’t talk about it. Most of the drivers knew (again, that was mainly because they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other and kept getting caught), but the press was still none the wiser, spinning the ‘look at this beautiful bromance’ storyline. 

Max had never really minded. Of course, he’d love it if after winning a race he could run into Daniel’s arms and kiss him hard, and he’d love to hold his hand as they walked down the paddock. But it was also nice getting to keep this to themselves in the madness of their world, even if most of the fans had started to cotton on that when Max ‘gave Daniel a lift’ on his plane, he wasn’t going to drop him off anywhere but their home. 

And yet right now, as everyone stared at Daniel and took photos of him and ran their hands over his body, Max would gladly grab Daniel and shove his tongue down his throat if it would cause people to stop staring at Daniel. 

Daniel was his, and he didn’t fucking share. 

Only problem was, Max was pretty sure that if he did that, people would probably start staring more. 

Instead he stood at the back, behind all the bigwigs and the random celebrities, the president of the FIA sat at the front entertaining people, watching whilst Daniel strutted his stuff. 

Yeah, Max definitely shouldn’t shove his tongue down Daniel’s throat if the president of the FIA was sat there. 

They couldn’t fire Max and Dan, but still. 

Max didn’t want to become the poster boy for being ‘not straight’ in the F1 world. He’d do this his way. 

And his way involved grabbing Daniel and proving to him who he belonged to.

He watched Daniel walk back around to head towards the backstage, and started heading up himself, especially when he saw the stupid little clown staring at Daniel’s ass and that stupid lanky French weirdo staring at Daniel’s fingers that were tapping against his leg. 

Daniel’s hands were a firm favourite of Max’s, and honestly he still had a lot of dirty dreams about Daniel’s fingers, and if Esteban _fucking_ Ocon didn’t take his eyes off them, Max was going to poke his fucking eyes out. 

He’d do way worse, but honestly, Max couldn’t be arsed to get community service again. It had been boring as hell last time simply for pushing Esteban. If he poked that bastard’s eye out, he probably would get something way worse. 

What was that Shakespeare line?

An eye for an eye?

Or was that Jesus?

Fuck it, Max couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter anyway. 

Either way, as long as Esteban kept his hands to himself then-

Sorry, Max would’ve finished that thought, except he just watched Esteban trace his hand down Daniel’s body and Charles hug Daniel and Pierre even trail his eyes over Daniel and Max’s brain just immediately stopped working and started plotting some murders instead.

Daniel was fucking his and he didn’t share.

Especially not with those French idiots.

Well, it was unfair to lump Pierre in with them. It wasn’t his fault he had to associate with Charles and Esteban. 

Okay fine

Max didn’t share and he didn’t like Charles and Esteban touching his man. Was that tamer?

Would Jesus be proud of him?

Max had no idea. He’d not stepped foot in a church since he was seventeen he had no idea what the fuck Jesus was on.

He was onto something about red wine though...

Not drinking it, ew, God no. 

Throwing it at people. 

Especially idiotic little Monegasque boys who had just _kissed Max’s boyfriend_.

Okay fine it was on the cheek but whatever. 

Point was, Daniel was taken. Happily. 

And Max was so damn close to going backstage and showing everyone that Daniel belonged to Max. 

At least that was until his phone went off.

❤️🇦🇺💙  
  
**Today** 20:09   
You look sexy in that cardigan   
  


Max laughed softly and looked up, catching Daniel watching him from the wings and winking playfully at him. 

not as sexy as u look in that suit   
  
got me hard just looking at u   
  
want u to fuck me and use that tie to keep my mouth shut   
  
Someone’s feeling a bit hot under the collar   
  
I want to get under your collar  


Max watched the little bubble of grey dots indicate Daniel was typing for a while until they vanished.

Normally Daniel was well up for some sexting. They spent a lot of time away from each other on race weekends and sometimes getting each other off over text was the best way of being together that they could manage. 

So where the fuck was he and why the fuck was he not reacting to Max’s texts?

oi   
  
oi   
  
oi   
  
oi   
  
u cant get me hard and then ditch me   
  
D A N I E L   
  
ill get myself off dont think I wont   
  
ur the worst   
  


Yep, Max wasn’t having this.

He didn’t take well to being ignored. 

Especially not by his boyfriend who had a tendency to do it just to piss Max off when he knew he was horny.

Yeah nah

Max wasn’t having this

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Max started walking towards the backstage bit. He was almost positive there was a fancier name for that but he didn’t care.

All he cared about was finding out why his boyfriend wasn’t paying attention to him.

Especially when Max had been nice enough to suggest Daniel tie him up when they fuck tonight. 

Because they will.

The suit was doing naughty things to Max’s brain.

It wasn’t as hard as Max expected to sneak into the back. No one was paying attention to him as they were all too focused on running around with suit bags and shouting at each other in little walkie-talkie like things that reminded him way too much of being on the racetrack. 

Max had to search around for a little bit until he uncovered Daniel. When he did, finally he understood just why Daniel hadn’t text him back. 

That stupid fucking Monegasque. 

God, Max couldn’t wait to beat this little shit on track on Sunday. 

“Comfy?” Max asked, folding his arms across his chest and staring at them with the most unimpressed expression. 

“Oh, hey, Max,” Charles drawled, his arm around Daniel’s neck and his fingers threaded through Daniel’s curls as he sat on Daniel’s lap. Daniel was busy in conversation with someone else, not even noticing that Max was here as he held Charles, arms around his waist and fingers resting lightly on his thighs. 

“What are you doing on his lap?”

“Hanging out,” Charles smirked, “why? Got a problem?”

“He’s not yours.”

“So? Sharing is caring, pretty boy.”

Daniel finally spun his eyes to see who Charles was calling ‘pretty boy’. His eyes automatically lit up when he saw Max, a bright smile working its way onto his lips as he let go of Charles to reach out for Max. 

“Hey you, you alright?” Daniel asked as he made grabby hands at Max like he was a child. 

Max walked over and pulled Charles off Daniel’s lap, throwing him onto the floor and dumping himself heavily in Daniel’s lap. 

“You’re mine,” Max hissed at him, holding Daniel’s jaw tightly in his hands and pressing their lips together. 

Daniel gasped into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as his hands came to rest on Max’s hips, allowing Max the element of control he needed to cause Daniel to buck and moan, growing hard under the circling of Max’s hips on his cock. Max ran his tongue along Daniel’s bottom lip, before simply biting down on it lightly to get Daniel to open up. 

“Mine,” Max reminded him. He pressed his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, tracing it along his teeth and gripping his jaw so tight that Max wasn’t sure if he was about to leave bruises

OH

Bruises

Max pulled away from the kiss, sucking in a breath as Daniel’s eyes fluttered opened. 

“You look so fucking sinful,” Daniel groaned. His fingers started to dip into Max’s trousers and Max ripped them away, holding Daniel’s wrists in his hand as he tightened his other hand in Daniel’s curls to use as leverage to pull his head back. Max knew Charles was watching, along with Esteban and a few other drivers, but Max didn’t care. 

Daniel didn’t have a choice to care or not. 

Max had a job to do to remind these boys that Daniel was his and his alone. 

Fuck that ‘sharing is caring’ bullshit. 

Sharing is for wimps

The only thing Max was sharing was the ability to remind these fuckers that he was the only one who could practically get Daniel to cum untouched simply by pressing his mouth to Daniel’s neck. 

“Someone’s- oh fuck- someone’s possessive today,” Daniel groaned as Max bit at his neck in a place that most definitely could not be hidden. 

Good

Everyone should know that Daniel belonged to someone. 

“I don’t like them looking at you,” Max warned him, pulling up to look at Daniel. 

He knew he probably looked a mess, especially with the way Daniel’s eyes darkened at Max flicking his tongue out to wet his lip. 

“You’re mine.”

“All yours, pretty boy,” Daniel goaded. His eyes briefly looked over Max’s shoulder however Max didn’t allow it for long. Instead he dragged Daniel back into a searing kiss, breath catching in their throats as they swapped gasps and groans. 

“Il est tellement possessif,” someone mumbled around them. Max didn’t care to listen. 

His French was… well he lived in Monaco. His French was… not that French. 

But he got that last word. 

Possessif

Possessive. 

Not that he cared.

Daniel was his. 

The bruise on his neck said as much. 

Max’s race number tattooed onto the crook on his hip said as much. 

Charles fucking Leclerc and Esteban fucking Ocon didn’t have their numbers tattooed on Daniel, did they? 

No

Because Max was Daniel’s. Not one of those idiots. 

Admittedly, if Max or Daniel had been sober at the time, Daniel might not have got something so blatantly obviously related to Max. Max didn’t mind it though. He liked that Daniel had something of himself on Daniel, but they probably would’ve been a bit smarter about what Daniel got had they been sober. 

It was cute though

And yet another reminder that Daniel belonged to someone. 

Sneaking his hand down Daniel’s trousers, Max pressed his fingers over where he knew the 33 was tattooed and smirked at the groan Daniel gave out. 

“Love you,” Max murmured, pulling away from Daniel just enough to smile lovingly at him. 

“Love you more, mio principe,” Daniel responded, looking up at Max with pure adoration in his eyes. 

Max started peppering kisses along Daniel’s jawline before quietly whispering, “If you ever, _ever_ hold that Monegasque little shit on your lap again, I’ll break his legs.”

Daniel’s bellowing laugh was enough to drag many people’s attention, including the French trio. 

“Yeah? What if I put my arm around his shoulders?” Daniel goaded.

“I’ll break his shoulders.”

Daniel tilted his head back again as Max started moving his lips down Daniel’s neck.

“You’re not- oh shit- meant to leave marks,” Daniel groaned as Max bit down and swiped his tongue over it to soothe any pain.

“Don’t care, need to remind people you’re mine,” Max replied.

Max started rocking his hips a bit harder and started kissing Daniel, sucking his tongue into his mouth as Daniel moaned at the feeling of getting close. 

“Max, Max,” Daniel’s hands tightened on his hips as he gasped.

Max pressed a final kiss to Daniel’s lips and pulled off, spinning away from him with a grace that he had no idea he possessed. Daniel was left empty handed, making grabby hands at Max again when he moved just out of his reach. 

“Baby, come on, I was so close.”

“Yeah I know. And you have to go and work now. Maybe if you wasn’t letting annoying little French fuckers climb all over you, you would’ve had a load more time of me sitting in your lap and getting you off. But you made your decision, and now you can wait.”

“You’re a sadistic little bastard, Verstappen,” Daniel said as Max started to walk backwards.

Max smirked and shrugged, “I know. Enjoy your fashion show, _darling_.”

“I really hate you.”

“Love you too.”

As Max walked away, he caught Charles by the elbow and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Touch him again and I’ll rig your simulator to break your wrist.”

Charles pulled away from Max to see how serious he looked. Clearly there must’ve been something in his eyes that said he wasn’t lying, as Charles looked over to where Daniel was now stood in front of a mirror and tilting his head to see the hickeys Max had left whilst subtly adjusting himself to see if the navy fabric could hide his hard-on.

It couldn’t. 

Max was oddly proud of himself.

“He’s mine,” Max warned Charles again, “and you can tell your little French boys the same. Daniel is mine. And I don’t share.”

“Shame, bet a threesome would be nice.”

“In your fucking dreams, Leclerc.”

Max stalked off again after that, leaving Charles to stare after him and Daniel to continue trying to hide his boner. 

He resumed his seat from earlier, pulling his phone from his pocket to see Daniel’s text off,

You better be ready because I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight   
  
bold of u to assume im not still going to leave u hard all night for that shit u pulled with charles   
  
baby :(((((((   
  
boo hoo get over it   
  


Max knew that the second he got Daniel alone, they’d be all over each other, with Max throwing Daniel down on the bed and pinning him down. But right now, when Max had the control and Daniel couldn’t come near him because he’d been stupid enough to put himself into this fashion show, Max would enjoy winding him up and reminding him what he could’ve had if he just behaved.

The music started up again and Max lent back in his chair, smirking at Daniel as he walked the catwalk again, only this time at the back to make sure that Charles, Esteban or Pierre couldn’t stare at his ass.

Good boy, Max thought. 

When Daniel walked past him, Max saw the dark red marks that now sat across his neck. 

He couldn’t help but wonder just how many people noticed they were there now compared to earlier. 

Max wasn’t a jealous man.

He liked showing off what was his.

He didn’t like people touching his man. 

And right now, he was getting just that. 

Good boy...

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell I have a thing for possessive maxiel lmao 
> 
> Kudos, comments & feedback always greatly appreciated💙
> 
> Tumblr is at [3303andmore](https://3303andmore.tumblr.com) xxx
> 
> **Fic Requests are currently closed xx**


End file.
